dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamoshi saga (DBO)
The 'Yamoshi saga '''is the first saga in [[Dragon Ball Origins|''Dragon Ball Origins]]''. ''The saga tells the story of the young venturous Saiyan known as Yamoshi whose goal is to protect his planet Sadala and fight for his family. Plot Long before the Saiyans conquered planets, the Saiyans lived at peace on the planet Sadala. One Saiyan family lead by it's elder Yamoshi was a legendary warrior who has saved many other Saiyan families until one day he discovered that his brother had a heart attack and failed to save him. Yamoshi became isolated to the world and began training on his own to become stronger than any other Saiyan. One day, the king of Sadala, Vegeta summons Yamoshi to his palace and tasks him on a mission. King Vegeta sends Yamoshi on a mission to another unknown planet. Yamoshi questions King Vegeta's task. King Vegeta assumes that a Saiyan is working with another race who are conquering planets. Yamoshi is confident to refuse this statement but Yamoshi investigates anyway. Yamoshi arrives at the planet, known as Azron, and finds out King Vegeta's assumption was correct. Yamoshi confronts the Saiyan who introduces himself as Piku. The reason for Piku betraying the Saiyans was because King Vegeta killed his father. Piku states the Azronians have technology to save his family who are being hunted by King Vegeta for refusing to joining the Saiyan Army. Yamoshi questions about the army as he has never heard of a Saiyan Army being formed. Piku discovered that Sadala's core is dying because of the previous battles the Saiyans have had when invaders came in attempt to take over Sadala. Yamoshi becomes worried for his family but as he tries to leave, Piku won't let him because he will think Yamoshi will snitch on Piku to King Vegeta. Yamoshi promises he wouldn't but Piku doesn't believe him. Piku creates a moon to become a Great Ape and attacks Yamoshi who also turns into a Great Ape. A furious battle commences between Yamoshi and Piku. Because of his lack of training, Yamoshi detransforms back into his normal state while Piku attacks him. As Yamoshi struggles to seek cover, Piku looses control of his Great Ape form so he begins a destructive rampage across Azron. Yamoshi decides to not turn into a Great Ape. Struggling to find a way to beat Piku, Yamoshi yells in anger. Because of this anger, Yamoshi begins to transform into something different. Yamoshi begins to create a fiery aura while his hair rapidly changes to red. After completing his transformation, he heads out to kill Piku in his Great Ape form. As Piku dies, he slowly detransforms back into his normal form and apologies. Yamoshi is thanked by the Azronians who ask who he is. To hide his identity, Yamoshi calls himself the "Super Saiyan God". One year later, Yamoshi's Super Saiyan God alter ego has become a legend across the universe. Characters In order of appearance * Yamoshi * Yamoshi's brother * King Vegeta * Piku Battles featured * Yamoshi vs. Piku Chapter list Trivia